How to Play Baseball in a Dress
by mypennamesunique
Summary: One day Robin's bored, so she follows Squnits and Yeah Yeah to the Sandlot. What will happen?
1. ONE

A/N: Alright, so I may have two other stories going. And I may not ever finish those two, or even this one, but I guess it doesn't hurt to start a new one! This ones a Sandlot fanfic. I noticed there aren't a lot of Sandlot fics, so why not write one! Oh, and F.Y.I. I might change the title later..

* * *

How to Play Baseball In a Dress

(ONE)

The only reason I was watching the new neighbors move in, was because I was bored. Had Lori not gone to Florida with her parents, I would not be bored. Ah, god forbid that! Anyway, I sat on my porch, with a library copy of the _Secret Garden_, which I was enjoying very much-I just didn't want to read! I squinted across the street, and saw a boy who was rather small (had I known his last name was Smalls at the time, I would have laughed so hard at the irony) carry a box to the door. He stopped and turned when he heard our neighborhood "hoodlums"-as Lori always put it- coming home from their usual game of ball at the sandlot. The boys go their separate ways, and I watch as the head guy, well maybe he wasn't the head guy, but you know it always seemed like he bossed them around a lot. Well, on with my story, the head guy, Benny, looked at Smalls, who was still known to me as the small kid at the time. The kid waved at Benny, and in return, Benny nodded.

This was the first time I ever saw the two interact with each other. They ended up being best friends. This happened one day, while I was at my grandma's for the day. I came home later then I wanted too. There was this new program on TV, and I really wanted to see it. On our way home I complained about missing it, and my mother just said, "Robin, _must_ you be _so_ wrapped up in the media? Honestly! It's summer! I didn't get that TV so that you'd watch it everyday!" My brothers, Jeff, and Bradley just snickered as I shot them looks. If only looks could kill.

"But _mom_!" I whine, dragging on the word for a while. She only looks at me in the rear-view mirror with a look that told me to drop it. We pulled into our driveway not long after that. I hopped out rather quickly, and smoothed out my yellow dress, and stared down at my nice white dress shoes. We always dressed up when we went to grandma's house. Well, my brothers did at least, and they usually wore really dirty clothes, and worked on cars all day. They were normal 16 and 17 year olds. Boys, sheesh. I, on the other hand, dressed up all the time. So really the "we" in that sentence mostly meant my brothers. My mom and I, we always looked nice.

I glanced towards Benny's and noticed him and the new boy coming home from I guess a ball game. They were talking a bit, and then they looked over at me. I only blushed before walking quickly, and swiftly to my front door. Before going inside, though, I glanced behind me, and saw Benny coming back across the street to his house. As he crossed the street he just watched me. And then, he smiled.


	2. TWO

(TWO)

One day I was at Vincent's Drugstore flipping through a magazine. It had models in it, who modeled dresses that I could only dream of. Honestly, I don't know why I dare to. As I was paging through it, I heard the bell chime, and two of the boys walked in. Micheal Palledorous, Or "Squints", and Alan "Yeah Yeah" McClennan stopped by the baseballs. The grabbed one quickly, but Squints stopped to look at a couple of magazines.

"Yeah! We all know you want a girl like that Squints! Come _on!_" I only looked up for a split second to see him drag Squints to the counter. I rolled my eyes, and smiled a little. They were such boys. After they bought the ball, I decided to follow them. I had only heard of the Sandlot, and I always wondered what was so great about it. If only I knew this would only get me into trouble.

I put my magazine back, said goodbye to the man behind the counter, and left. The door chimed behind me, and I thought that maybe it would catch the boy's attention. Thankfully it didn't, and Wendy Peffercorn was going by. She really caught their attention, especially Squints. She smiled down at him, and past by quickly.

"Hi Wendy!" I say with an amused look on my face. The boys were staring at me with their jaws almost touching the ground.

"Hello Robin! How are you?" She asks me. I only smile wider.

"I'm good, and you?"

"Great." I've known her since forever. She actually used to date Jeff, well for a week, but during that week I had got to know her very well. She used to take me to the pool she worked at. She was a lifeguard, and that gave Squints only more the reason to like her. We said goodbye, and did the usual "It's great to see you!" But then she asked if I wanted to join her at the pool.

"Maybe later," I say. She only nods, says 'okay', and then leaves.

"You _know_ her?" Squints asks.

"Yes, I do. Why do _you_ want to know?" I say, knowing fully what his reasoning was.

"Because she's a _goddess!_" I only snicker slightly before saying, "And she's way older, _and_ not to mention out of your league!"

"Who are you anyways?" Yeah Yeah says suddenly, and Squints is watching Wendy disappear down the road.

"I'm Robin. I'm in your class?" His mouth forms an 'o' shape, and I just smile some more.

"Yeah, How come we've never seen you?"

I moan, and just shrug. "Your stupid?"

"Hey! We're not stupid!" Squints says, all worked up now.

"Yeah yeah, we aren't!"

"Well, I'm sorry if I offended you..."

"Yeah, yeahhhh, yeahhh. What_ever_. We gotta go anyways, see ya!"

"Hey, you wanna see us MEN play some ball?"

"Um.."

"Yeah, you wanna?"

"Well.."

"We have muscles, and _everything!_"

"Yeah, Yeah _muscles!_" I frown, and scrunch my nose. Their ego's were the size Texas.

"Fine." Then Yeah Yeah grabs my hand, and holds it with his sweaty hand, and I nearly puke with just the feeling of it. He pulls me towards the lot, with Squints in tow. The whole way there, they brag, and I couldn't stop wishing to be somewhere else.

When we arrive at the lot Yeah Yeah starts running, and won't let go, so I'm forced to run with him, and it's not fun at all.

"Hey Yeah Yeah! Who's the _girl_?" The fat one yells. The kids drenched in sweat, and let me tell you, that _isn't_ attractive.

"Her names Robin!" I squint my eyes, and look around me. The boys come out of their dugout, and surround us.

Then squints starts jumping up and down screaming, "_AND SHE KNOWS WENDY PEFFERCORN!"_ Everyone's eyes grow wide, and then I see the leader guy, and the kid who lives across the street. Up close the leader guy is _really cute_ and has _really _nice hair, but I stopped myself from staring at him, and turned my head to survey the other boys.

"Hey Robin! I'm Scotty, or..well the...the guys call me Smalls," the from kid across the street says.

"Is it because your small?" I ask The boys burst out in laughter, and I stand there looking confused.

"No man-" The "leader" starts but then stops. "No _Robin._ It's his last name, but I guess he is pretty small." I giggle, and the boys are cracking up. Smalls isn't though. He's blushing. The fat kid pushes Smalls hat over his face.

"I'm Ham," he tells me. And I start to giggle more.

"Ham?"

"Yeah yeah, his names Ham!"

"Well, his full names Hamilton.." A kid with Glasses says. "I'm Bertram, and him," He points at a boy with skin the color of chocolate, "thats Kenny". I nod.

"I'm Timmy," Timmy says, "thats Tommy."

"He's Timmy, and I'm Tommy," Tommy says. I just smile weakly. He must like playing copy cat.

"He's also known as "repeat"." I was right!

"I'm Benny." The tall one says. My smile grows in relief. I don't have to call him the leader guy anymore!

"So, um..Yeah Yeah, why did you bring her _here_?" Bertram now asks.

"Yeah.." He starts, "what do you mean _why_ did I bring her here?

"Well..." Bertram starts, but Ham cuts in.

"The Sandlot is no place for girls! Especially girls with white frilly dresses!" Everyone grows quiet, and looks at me while he snickers about his little comment. I only glance down at my dress and realize, I was, indeed, wearing a white "frilly" dress. But the frills was only lace, and it was my favorite dress, so I saw no crime in that. Benny only places his hand on his neck and looks down. I think ham was embarrassing him, and everyone else.

"Well, I asked her if she wanted to watch us men play baseball! She said yeah!"

"Yeah Yeah, we're not men. Well, you aren't at least," Kenny says. I laugh, and everyone looks at me.

"If Robin wants to stay, she can. Whatever. Its not like the sandlots _only_ for boys." Benny says, looking back and forth between Ham and I. I grin at this nice leader guy. Er..Benny I mean.

"Besides," Squints says, "How could Yeah Yeah, and Robin be on a date without being together at the same place!" Everyone laughs, my grin fades, and I blush.

" A _date?_ Thats what you think this is?" I ask, in disbelief. All of the boys nod, well except for Smalls and Benny who didn't laugh in the first place. Were they the only ones mature enough _not_ to think that?

"Well, isn't it one?" Ham asks. Kenny spits. Yeah yeah shifts his weight next to me, his hand still placed around mine. I pull mine out from his grasp, and step a few steps back away from them.

"No. It isn't. And even if it was one, none of you would be able to tell, because your a bunch of idiots, who only know about baseball!" I stomp my foot, kicking up some dirt, before turning on my heel, and walking away.

"Aw Robin! Don't listen to them!" Smalls was running beside me, trying to keep up with my fast power walk. "Puhhleese! _Come back!_ We never get to hang out with girls!"

I stop for another second and face Scotty, then I glance back at the boys who are watching us. "Look, if I wanted to come back I would. But I don't. So I won't."

"But-"

"But what? Your awesome at baseball? Its a sight I wouldn't want to miss? Look, Littles-"

"Its Smalls,"he corrects me.

I shake my head, and a curl falls into my eyes. I push it out of the way. "Er, _Smalls_. I. Don't. Want. To. I was just bored. If I would have known you all act like a bunch of boys-"

"But we _are_ boys!"

"I don't care! Your all immature. Well, except for you, and Benny. But the others, man, how the heck can you stand them?"

"Their my friends."

"Their _obnoxious!_" Then I leave, leaving smalls there to stand in the middle of the lot watching me walk away. His friends watch from where they are, and when I'm almost gone I hear a faint "Yeah Yeah! Your girlfriends cool!" I glance back, and see Benny and Yeah yeah whack Ham with their hats. After turning back, I smile slightly.


	3. THREE

(THREE)

I was sitting on my porch and the sun was setting. _The Secret Garden_ was placed in my lap, and I yawned. Mary had just discovered the key in the ground. You know, I must be a slow reader because its a really long book, and I've been reading it for about two weeks, and when she discovers the key its not all that far into the book. I stared down at the book contemplating this, but not reading a single word.

"Generally, when people read they move their eyes to look at other words." I look upwards, to see that Benny was my sky. Well, from down here, it looked like it.

I roll my eyes in return. "I know that," I spit out.

"Then why aren't you doing that?" He's now sitting beside me looking down at the book. I only watch his facial expressions, which look curious.

"Because, I'm thinking."

"Hm." I nod, not sure what to say.

"What is this anyways?" I put my bookmark back into the book, then hand it to Benny. He puts down his bat, and his glove, and flips the book around to see the cover. "_The Secret Garden_, hmm, my mom read this. She liked it."

"Really? Your mother has good taste in books."

"She'd probably say the same about you," he says while placing the book back down. "Listen, about earlier-"

"I know, I know. Your sorry.."

"Yeah, I really am. The guys...they aren't always the nicest. At least Yeah Yeah took a liking to you." I laugh lightly.

"I guess. Is Ham always.." I pause looking for the word to say.

"An idiot?" Benny suggests.

"No, an instigator?"

"Ham? _Yes_. He's been like that since the day I met him!"I nod my head, knowing that thats what he would say. "Hey, do you think maybe you want to come back tomorrow? Give the guys another shot?"

"I don't know. I mean, I'm not sure I want to sit there watching you guys all day. I can't play baseball, you know."

Benny looks down at the book. "Why don't you bring the book? Maybe when we take a break you can read us a page or two. And sometime, we'll teach you how to play!" I knew he was joking about the break thing, but the other part where I could read was nice and that they'd teach me was also nice. I'd be away from my brothers, who constantly are always bugging me when I'm reading. It's not an efficient way to finish a book. "And besides, the guys might not admit it, but it's actually sort of nice to have a girl around for once."

"Maybe I will come..I don't know. I have a lot of work to do tomorrow." Benny raises his eyebrows at me. "Really, I do!"

"Like what?"

"Well," I start, looking everywhere, _but_ Benny's eyes, which show disbelief in them. "I have to clean my room." Benny snorts.

"Yeah, sure. You do."

"Uh-huh," I nod. My room was actually the cleanest room in our house. "Also, I wanted to go to the drugstore again. They have a nice magazine I wanted to look at." He snorts again.

"Keep going. I'd love to hear more about this "work" you have to do."

"Um, thats all."

"Then, I guess I'll see you right here at 9 tomorrow morning?"

"We'll see."

"You'll be here. I bet you, you will." Then he grabbed his stuff, and left. I watched him walk home, and turn around to wave at me. "See ya!" I continue to watch him go into his house. I sigh then, wondering why he wants me to come so bad.


	4. FOUR

A/N: Hey people, I'm sorry I haven't updated! I was gone for the weekend, and I only had enough time to write this chapter, but not put it up. Sorry! I'll be gone again next weekend, and I'll try to get somewhere in the story this week. I'll find out how long I'll be gone so that I can tell you. Alright, on to the chapter!

* * *

(FOUR)

I woke up at eight o'clock the next morning. I usually slept in for about another hour, or two, but for some reason I was excited. Lori would have been appalled by my excitement. I jumped out of bed, put on one of my older dresses-in case I actually did get to learn how to play, and practically ran downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Whoa there Princess," Jeff says, while glancing at me as he pours some Wheaties into a bowl. Jeff always calls me Princess. I think it's because I'm the youngest, and my mother's darling little Princess. Not to mention Jeff's too. Secretly, I think its his way of acting like dad. Dad died last year. We all sort of changed after that. My mom grew independent, whereas before, when dad was here on Earth, and not in Heaven, she was very dependent on him. I think that maybe she was more independent before they met, but she might have felt vulnerable or something afterwards. Anyway, mom was more independent, Bradley acted like it was the end of the world, and spent his days sulking in a corner (not literally, but it almost seemed like it). I just began to grow more introverted than before, and really only spoke to family, and a few friends. This is why it was was a big thing that I actually was speaking to the boys of the Sandlot.

My Brother, Jeff, he changed the most. Before Dad died, he was an irresponsible 17 year old, who was always sneaking off with a girl, when he should have been at school, or at work or something. Then Dad died, and his total attitude changed. Jeff began to put all of his effort towards keeping our family together, and his job down at Don's Auto Shop. He started acting like a dad to me, thus calling me "Princess". "Why are you acting like a Speedy Rocket this fine morning?" He asks me, as I pull the box of cereal over to my side of the table.

"I'm going to the Sandlot, to play Baseball, or read. Depending on what the boys want me to do." Jeff's expression was funny. At first I thought maybe he would freak out if I said I was going to hang out with a bunch of boys, but he didn't. Instead he smiled his ever-so-goofy grin. The one he inherited from Dad, along with the name "Jeff".

"You made new friends? Friends that are _boys_?" He was still smiling.

"Yes, I believe I did. And it's all kind of because of Wendy."

"Wendy? Wendy Peffercorn?" This grabbed my eldest brothers attention at the mention of Wendy. He still liked her. However, the feelings weren't mutual. At least, I think so. "How is she these days? Still a lifeguard?" I nodded before pouring some milk into my bowl. I knew that Jeff knew that already. He just wanted to talk about her.

"Yeah, well anyway, the boys couldn't believe that we knew each other. So then one of them dragged me back to the Sandlot, to meet the others. Some of them were just jerks, but a couple were nice. The leader guy, Benny, he came over last night, while I was reading on the porch?" Jeff nodded, wanting me to say more, and I stuffed some more cereal into my mouth. After I swallowed it I continued. "He wants me to come back, and told me he'd pick me up at 9."

"So thats who you were talking too! I thought you were talking to yourself!." My brother stops and looks up out the the window, and says, "Benny." As if Benny's name were some strange name he'd never heard before. But I knew he had heard of Benny. I had too, I just didn't realize that Benny was, well _Benny._ "Rodriguez?" I nod my head, and mumble an "mhmm". My brother smiles. "That kids really good at baseball," he tells me. "Is he going to teach you?" He asks. I shrug.

"I'm not sure, he said maybe he will."

Jeff frowns. "I wish Dad and I would have been able to teach you how to play." He watches me with a sad look on his face, and I know he wishes dad hadn't died while I was still young. I may be a girl, but theres still a ton of stuff he could have taught me-baseball being one thing. Just as I was starting to wish I could hug my brother, he smiles. "Hey, if they don't get to teaching you today, do you mind if I teach you later? After work?" I smile wide.

"Jeff! That would be great! We could maybe even get Bradley to play!" I jump up and hug him, only to receive a muffled laugh.

"_If_ the kids up to it."

"Jeff, hes only a year younger than you. Why do you call him a kid?"

"Not sure." A sudden knock on the door made us glance down the hall. I saw Benny, and Smalls standing at the door.

"Can I borrow your glove?" My brother nods, and I say goodbye after thanking him. I grab his baseball glove, which is always on the table in the front hall, and my book, which rests beside it.

"Hi Robin." He just watches me with this sly grin on his face. We were walking down the street already, but I stop.

"What?"

"You actually look _excited_." Benny says, with a teasing tone in his voice. I just grin.

"I actually _am_ excited. Plus, my brother, Jeff, he let me borrow his baseball glove, in case you guys teach me how to play."

"Thats pretty cool." Smalls says. I nod knowingly.

We arrive at the Sandlot a few minutes later. The other boys are already there. Bertram, Kenny, and Squints are warming up. Timmy, Tommy, Ham, and Yeah yeah are sitting in the dugout, drinking cocoa-cola with greedy expressions on their faces. They all pause with what their doing to take in the sight of me actually _coming back_ to the Sandlot. Squints even does a double take, and takes off his glasses to clean them. I hear someone mutter, "_Her again?"_.

"Hey, Yeah Yeah! It's your-" Ham starts. But Benny cuts him off, and Yeah Yeah slaps his head with his hat before he can finish his sentence.

"Shut up Ham. Robins here to learn how to play."

"Oh _bother!_" Squints says.

"We have to _teach _her?" Bertram says, in disbelief.

"Well, I'm going to. All of you can help, if you want. And, anyways. Kenny's going to be gone when we're going to be playing against the Little League!"

"Kenny, can you please not go to California?" Ham whines. Kenny shrugs.

"Sorry guys. If my mom wouldn't make me, I'd stay here , but I can't"

"But Kenny's a pitcher. A _good _one too! How are we going to teach," Ham stops for a dramatic effect, and throws his hand in my general direction before saying, "_her_ to pitch, nonetheless, actually _throw?_"

"She could have a good arm," Yeah Yeah offers.

"Yes, she very well could," says Smalls. I just stand there listening to the debate. It was getting rather heated actually. Ham took a step towards both Benny, and Smalls who was standing in front of me. This had been the result from inching forward with every reply they made.

"I don't want a _girl_ replacing me!" Kenny now whines.

"She can fill in my spot while I pitch," Benny says, and I believe its a very logical idea.

"_Pfft_, and have _her_ play third base?"

"Yes.."

"Benny! She doesn't know how to play. Plus, who says the little leagues going to even let her _play?_" That was actually a good question, especially coming from Ham, who was such a...well _Ham_.

"Oh, they will." The expression on Benny's face as he glanced back at me, was a look of total assurance. I merely grinned, but it faded when I realized something.

"Hey, um...guys?" They all look at me. "How do you throw a ball?" Everyone but Smalls, Benny, and Yeah Yeah roll their eyes. Benny only smiles, with that same expression sitll on his face..

"Don't worry," he says. "We'll teach you." The guys all reluctantly agree, Kenny especially, because he wanted me to take his spot. I was really surprised by this, but he made up some excuse about Benny's arms. "Your going to be really tired if you pitch. And your our best hitter! If we let you take my spot, you won't be hitting all that well, so why not let her pitch? She might not even be good at hitting, so its more worth the risk!" I didn't like the last part, but Kenny had a good point.

The boys decided the easiest way to teach me the rules of the game, was to play a small game for me. Every time they did something, they explained it to me, and I actually was starting to understand. Maybe this wasn't a bad idea. And I actually enjoyed watching them play. Especially Benny, but we'll pretend I never mentioned that, okay?


	5. FIVE

A/N: HEY! Alright, So I'm going to be gone. Until Wednesday, so no updates until then (other than this one). Sorry. This isn't much of a chapter, and I apologize for that. I seemed to have quite the writers block this week. I wish wouldn't have it, but I guess I just do. Anyway, heres chapter five. Hope you enjoy what little bit of writing there is! OH! Right, I have a question. Is there a right way to spell Gray? Is it Gray, or Grey? Because a few people I've talked to were wondering that too. I've seen it spelled both ways. So which one is right? Or are the both right?

* * *

(FIVE)

By the end of that I was exhausted. More exhausted then I had been in a while. They had me running around, going to get the balls. They were trying to get me to catch the ball, but I was having some difficulty with that. We had about ten more minutes left, and I sat out. It was way too hot to be playing anyways. You'd think it would cool down by now, but amazingly it hadn't. The sun would be setting soon, but for now it blazed down. I squinted up, and saw dark, gray clouds rolling in, confirming the weather reports of thunder storms around seven-o-clock.

"Maybe It'll start raining in a few minutes so we can cool down," Bertram said, while looking at the clouds too.

"Hopefully not," I say. He looks at me.

"Why not? Won't it feel nice? A nice, cool sprinkle?" I shake my head, and Smalls joins the conversation.

"Bertram, thats not a light rain cloud," He says. I nod my head in agreement, before looking at Bertram again.

"It's going storm. Can't you see how dark those clouds are?" Then a flash of lightning caused us all all to jump. Benny dropped the bat down from his batting stance, and looked up too as a crack of lightning was heard.

"Man, Benny! We gotta go! You know how my ma feels about storms!" Squints says, and there were a couple of 'yeahs' heard from other players.

Benny frowned, then said, "I think your right. We probably do need to go." We grabbed everything, before trudging back home. I held my brother's baseball glove with one hand, and my book in the other. Just as we were on my street, it started pouring. Yeah Yeah, Smalls, Squints, Timmy, and Tommy all said goodbye, before running towards their homes. Bertram and Kenny walked to theirs. That left Ham, Benny, and I to walk the rest of the way home in the rain.

"Hey, Robin?" I glance towards Ham who was looking at me.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry we doubted you. I think you'll be a good player once you get the hang of it..." A smile formed on my lips.

"It's okay." He said goodbye to us, before running to his house. Another crack of lightning made both Benny and I jump. Benny grabbed my wrist and we ran to my porch.

"I'll come tomorrow at 9 again." He said, before letting go of my wrist, and walking-well running-to his own porch. More lightning, and more thunder frightened me, so I went inside. Jeff was passed out on the couch. Judging by the way he looked like he had just collapsed there, I guessed he probably was a lot more tired than I was, and believe me when I say I was really tired-more so than I've ever been before. I guess I just don't run so much.

I sat in the arm chair across from the couch, and watched the water stream down the window. Now that I was home, I actually couldn't think of what to do. Honestly, I was bored. Really bored.

"Hey, Robin." Startled, I look up to see Jeff watching my quietly. He had his head lifted, and his arms behind it, holding him up.

"Hi," I say quietly.

"How was practice?" He asks.

"Practice? It was more like an intro to the worlds _most_ confusing game _ever!_" My brother laughs at this.

"Confusing? Princess, you don't know confusing until you've actually had a real dose of life. Then you'll know what confusing is." Ironically enough, my brothers words confused me. I found it weird, because he was telling me what confusing meant, but he was confusing me while explaining. Well, I think I know what I'm saying..

"Life? Aren't I living it right now?"

His smile probably brightened the dim-lit room. "Of course, Darling."

"But then...What do you mean?"

"You're living...yes," He hesitates before glancing out the window. "But, my baby Sister. You are only a child, and you haven't had your heart broken, and you are still very, very naive." He got up, and kissed the top of my head, before leaving the room. I found this somewhat insulting. Me? Naive?

Then something occured to me a few minutes later. I had my heart broken before. When dad died, it broke. And that made me cry just to think of that. So I sat alone in the dark room, crying as lightning lit it up every three minutes.

--

Walking into the kitchen, that evening, I was greeted by the smell of chicken in the oven. This made me feel better immediately.

"Mmmmm," I murmured as I sat down in a chair at the table. My mom glanced up and grinned slightly as she tucked some of her stray hair behind her ear.

"Mmmm, indeed." I return her smile.

"When will supper be done?" I ask her then.

"Soon," She says. "Would you mind helping me set the table?" I tell her I don't mind, and then I begin to set it. Finally, when I'm done, my mother's setting the food on the table. "Go get your brothers," She says. I obey, and run upstairs.

When I run into Bradley's room, he's on his bed reading a book. He only glances up. "Bradley-"

"I know, Supper. Why else would you be in here?" He growls. He's not the nicest person. He snaps his book shut, and knocks into me as he walks out. "Get out of my room, Brat." I listen to him, and follow him down the hall. When we near Jeff's room, I knock his door gently. He answers the door, and smiles at me.

"Have you come to tell me the meaning of life?" He asks. I hear Bradley snort from where he is on the stairs. Jeff glances in his direction, and makes a face. He doesn't like the way Bradley acts, and is _always_ on mom's case. He tells her the boy needs more discipline. Secretly, I agree, but I'd never say that out loud. Bradley would pound me.

"Actually, I'm here to tell you that suppers ready," I finally say. He nods, before taking my hand, closing his door, and we walked to the table together.

No one really talked that night. Only Mom and Jeff. Bradley never talked really. I watched him as he poked around his plate. He caught me staring and I looked away, a little unsure of what he might do. "What do you want?" He asks quietly, but his voice his cold, and harsh. It sends shivers down my spine.

"Nothing," I whisper. He smirks, before eating some more. My mother, and my eldest brother watched silently. I look at Jeff who looks at me sympathetically, and then looks at my mom with a look that said "I told you so." My mom only looks down at her plate like she hadn't seen anything. Jeff shakes his head, and I wonder whatever happened to Bradley?

* * *

A/N: I know, it's not that long. This chapters more of a filler, and plus you got to see what Bradley was like.


	6. SIX

A/N: Hey, this might be the only update until Friday or Saturday. I apoligize, because I meant to update more now that I'm back, but I haven't. This also might be one of my shorter chapters.

(SIX)

Thunder woke me up that night, and I wasn't happy. It had stopped raining after dinner, so Mom had let Jeff and I play catch outside. I was almost getting the hang of it. I could catch grounders, but Pop-Ups were what I was having issues with. And we haven't even talked about batting. Anyway, a bright flash of lightning woke me up, and I glanced out the window. My window faced Benny's house, and I actually could see him. He was looking at his baseball glove. He glanced up towards my window, and I moved to the side quickly, but glanced back, and saw him still watching. He saw me and waved, with a smile on his face. I waved weakly. He turned off his light then, and I could see his silhouette settle down on his bed. I collapsed on my bed after that.

After falling asleep a few minutes after that, I had a strange dream. I walked into this room, and I sat down in a chair. Then suddenly this guy came in. His face wore a bored expression, and judging the comb over on his head, and the polo shirt with the pocket protector sticking out, he wasn't a likable type. In fact, he was what Lori called 'loooooser'. I always laughed when she said it. Shows you how nice we are. Anyway, this guy. I didn't like him. Call it a vibe, or anything else, but thats what I felt.

"Robin," he says. "Their ready to see you." I frown, wondering who? The man leads me into a room, and I look around fascinated. This room has a million pictures of cats, and I'm trying to figure out who in their right mind would collect all of these, when I hear the word "Sit." I look in front of me for the first time, and see a big desk. Behind that desk is a chair. I can't see who's sitting in it, though, because whoever they are, their too short.

"I, well..you. _Who are you?_" I ask, my patience getting very small. Suddenly the chair swivels, and I'm quite taken-aback. "_Ham_?"

"Yes, yes. It is I, Hamilton. Now, Robin. You've been brought here to find out the meaning of-" But before he finishes his sentence a pillow slams into my face, and I'm startled out of my dream. I sit up, and see _Ham._ Again. But beside him is Benny and Smalls.

"Come _on Robin!_" Ham says. I look around myself and realize we're in my bedroom.

"How you did you get in here?" My voice is frantic. I don't like people coming in my room and waking me up, and I especially _hate_ that these people were _boys_.

"Uh, your mom let us in?" Smalls says.

"Then your brother Jed-"

"Jeff," I correct Ham.

"Right, anyway. Jeff, he showed us which door was your room! Although, your other brother Bert-"

"_Bradley_," I correct him again.

"_Bradley_," he says mocking my tone. "He's not so nice."

"Why is he so _mean_?" Smalls asks.

"I...I don't know. He's just been a little different since...well he's changed. People change. It's life." I hop out of bed, thinking about how 'a little different' had been a huge understatement. I grab a brush and begin brushing my hair. I guess this was out of habit. Lori always brushes her hair when she gets out of bed. "I just want my hair to look perfect. Always," she told me once. I always found it a bunch of crap, and yet, here I am. Brushing my hair.

"Your mom invited all of us to breakfast." I stop brushing my hair, and turn slowly to meet them, but I look at Smalls. He was the source of the voice.

"_All of you?_" They nod their head. "All of you, as in the whole sandlot team?" They nod again. "WHY WOULD SHE DO THAT?" I say, and they all back away, and I realize that I hadn't said that word. I _screamed_ it.

"Uh, Robin? Maybe you better calm down," Benny says. It's the first time he's spoken this morning.

"Man, I'm getting out of here," Ham says. Smalls follows him behind leaving me and Benny alone.

"I don't want to calm down Benny!"

"Why not?"

"Well, for one thing, you three barged into my room, and woke me up! Out of a nice, deep sleep! Another thing, _there won't be enough food, or room!_"

"Your mom set up a picnic table outside. Why are you being so dramatic Robin? You weren't like this yesterday..."

"Well...as I said, people change?"

"No, somethings bothering you," He says, in this matter-of-fact tone.

"_Nothings bothering me!"_

_"Something is."_ I sigh, and sit down on my bed.

"You barely know me," I mumble quietly, and he laughs.

"I know. But you have lived next door to me for _how many years_?"

"Forever?" We smile, and he leaves my room so I can get dressed. He was right. We had lived next door to each other since _forever_, and we really never even talked until now.


	7. SEVEN

A/N: Sorry, this is a dramatic chapter, but I needed some drama, even though there already was drama...Tell me what you think of the chapter please!

* * *

(Seven)

I joined everyone outside, after filling a plate up with food. I found it really weird that my mom decided to cook a meal for a bunch of guys, especially when she had my brothers and I to feed. Although, I had to admit, it was pretty nice of her. And plus I didn't mind eating with my new friends. My mom was actually very interested in the sandlot. She asked the kids if they ever clean it up, and if anyone owns it. I found it really weird, but I suppose she might have been trying to be nice. Then she asked them what their plans for me were.

"Plans?" Benny asked, before glancing over at me.

"Yes, I mean, what position do you want Robin to play?"

"I guess it depends if she wants to pitch or play 3rd base..." He says, still watching me. He was giving me a decision?

"Well, what do you want to do, Robin?" I smile.

"I'm not sure yet. I might want to pitch. That would be nice," I say. Kenny smiles wide.

"I think if we make her practice enough, that she'll be a great pitcher." I smile at him, and my mom looks happy.

"Thats nice to hear."

The whole time we were eating Bradley stayed at the table inside. I could see him through the window, and he was sulking again. He also looked annoyed, I watched him, and he looked up and saw me watching. This time I didn't look away. This time, and gave him a look. A look, that I'm sure showed my anger towards the new Bradley. He stared back blankly, and my anger was suddenly gone. I realized he was hurt. And I know we were all hurting, a lot too. But was it possible, that maybe my brother was taking this harder than everyone else? Maybe he actually blamed himself. Maybe he thought it was all his fault. Maybe he thought he actually killed dad himself. Maybe he's trying to find a way to say that he's sorry, but meanwhile, he's just frustrated and scared?

--

"Robin, heads up!" I was playing left field for Smalls, and I was actually having issues catching. The pop-ups were especially killing me, and I tried remembering last night. Catching with Jeff. "Robin, didn't you hear us?" I glance towards the others. Squints was flinging his hands around, and then suddenly I could feel a huge pain in my forehead, and I fell backwards from the impact of the baseball and from surprise. I closed my eyes, and held my hand to my forehead as it throbbed in pain.

"Owwww," I moan. I open my eyes and see the sun, and some clouds. Then the lights blocked out, and the whole gangs staring down at me.

"Are you deaf?" Bertram asks.

"Yeah yeah, are you?"

"Hey, guys, stop giving her a hard time," Benny says, sticking up for me. I smile weakly.

"I don't know Bertram, I could be."

"Did it hurt?" Kenny asks.

"God, yeah!" Benny then sticks a hand out, and I take it gratefully, and he helps me catch my balance when I am up. Then he studies my forehead.

"Wow, you really got hit," he mumbles, tipping my head back lightly, so that the sun lights it up. I close my eyes, trying to make myself remember the warmth from both his hands, and the sun. Then I feel this light pat on my shoulder, and I open my eyes, and see him walking away, and everyone else is too, and I remember wishing he hadn't walked away. Sighing, I go back to my spot at left field, and keep my eyes open this time.

--

"Today was a good day," Smalls says quietly as we walk home. It's just me, him, and Benny. Everyone else had to leave. The wind was blowing, and the sun was setting, and I was studying the sky. Above us it was still that beautiful pale blue, but in front it faded into brilliant pinks, and oranges, and I was pretty much mesmerized.

"Yes," I say, "It was." Benny only shakes his head and smiles. They walk me to my porch, and I smile at them. "Bye."

"See ya tomorrow Robby," Smalls said. He said that if he had a nickname, I had to have one too, so they just decided to call me Robby.

"Bye Smalls, bye Benny."

"Bye," Benny says. They were walking down the walk when suddenly Benny turns. "Robin!"

"Yeah?"

"Wear jeans tomorrow, please. We wouldn't want your dresses to get dirty, would we?"

"No," I say, a little phased. Me, not in a dress? How...weird.. "I will Benny, I will." Then they were gone, and I go inside.

--

The next day I show up in a skirt. I couldn't stand wearing jeans. I was at the meeting spot next to the shops first. I sat on a crate, and smoothed out my skirt. After placing my hands on my lap, and look up at the sky and watch the clouds. "What do you think your doing!" I looked in front of me and saw Ham standing there, hands in the air, and face wearing a quizzical expression.

After giving him a confused look I say, "I'm think I'm sitting?"

"No, what are you _wearing!_"

"Clothes?"

"No, WHY ARE YOU WEARING A-"

"Skirt." We look to our left to see Benny standing there looking annoyed. "Robin, why aren't you wearing jeans?"

"I don't like jeans. I prefer skirts."

"And I prefer playing with boys," Ham mumbles underneath his breath, and Benny shoots him a disgusted look, before looking at me. Shaking his head, he walks towards me, and pulls me up.

"Robin, please. Go put on some jeans." I want to scream and whine at him, but then I decide against it, so I walk back home. When I walk past Bradley's bedroom, I hear a laugh. Not a guys laugh, a ladies laugh. I glance in and see him lying beside a girl, and their laughing. It was strange to see my brother laughing. Before I know it, tears are in my eyes. They aren't joyful ones, they're out of anger. I sniffle, and the laughter stops, and Bradley, and the girl both look at me. The girl's real pretty. Wendy Peffercorn pretty. Real pretty. With long, curly, brown hair, and these pale green eyes that sparkle. I'm jealous. She made my brother laugh. Why couldn't I?

"Robin, this is Bonnie. She's-"

"I don't care Bradley." I turn around and go into my room, slamming my door. So maybe I was a bit rude. So maybe I was exaggerating. So maybe I was wrong. So maybe, so maybe. I didn't care, though. I didn't. I was mad at Bradley. And Dad. And Jeff, for being so much like him. And mom for being so zoned out most of the time. And Benny for telling me to wear jeans. And Ham, and Yeah yeah. And everyone. But Lori. I wasn't mad at her. All I wanted was to talk to her. No one else.

I didn't go back the all that day. I was to angry and upset. I stayed in my room, until dinner. And even then I didn't really talk at all.

Smalls came to my door later that day. He knocked, and my mom greeted him. I was upstairs reading my book, unaware he was even inside my house. He came upstairs, and knocked on my door. "Mom, go away," I said, thinking it was her.

"I'm not your mom," his voice replies, and he opens the door, and I frown at him.

"Please go away anyways."

"We were wondering about you, you know. You left, and didn't come back. We waited for 20 minutes."

"So?"

"We're mad, well I'm not. And Benny. He isn't."

"I'm mad."

"Why?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me," He pleads. "Maybe I do."

"No, now goodbye Scotty." I use his real name to show my seriousness, and he gets the message.

After he leaves, I go to my window, the one facing the front, and see him go to Benny who is waiting on Scotty's porch. He says something, and Scotty shakes his head. They say goodbye, and Benny comes this way, towards his house, as well as mine. Before he gets to his own lawn, he glances up towards my window, and sees me. He stops and mouths the words 'whats wrong', I don't do anything, but stare for a few more seconds and then close the curtains. Then I curl up in a ball on my bed and cry.


	8. EIGHT

A/N: Sorry for no update! I'll try to update when I can, but I cannot guarantee an update everyday. Thank you to everyone who has review, alerted, and made my story a favorite! You are the people who make me update! I'm sorry that the stories getting so dramatic. I don't mean to make it so dramatic, but I'm just a drama queen who tends to overreact.

* * *

(EIGHT)

The next day I show up in jeans, and one of Jeff's old T-Shirts from when he was nine. I had pulled my hair back in a pony-tail, put on an old hat of dads, and waited on the pitchers mound for them. I realized I only wanted to play. I didn't want to socialize. I didn't want to talk about the day before. _I just wanted to play_.

Since I arrived before they did, I started practicing swinging the bat I found in our basement. It was dad's old thing. He played baseball in college. He always wanted Jeff or Bradley to play, but I guess he gave up on them a long time ago when he realized all they cared about was cars and girls.

And then I came along. I was a girl. He didn't expect me to play baseball, and because I couldn't, I think I became his favorite child. He didn't have to pressure me into doing what _he_ wanted me to do. I was my father's daughter, though. I wanted to play baseball. Too bad I hadn't realized this until _after_ he was gone, up in heaven somewhere.

I swung the bat harder at the thought of this, chopping the air. I imagined myself hitting an invisible ball. I hit it hard. Everyone was screaming, Dad was watching and he was telling me to run, but I couldn't. I let the bat fall as tears stung my eyes. The bat made a loud thud when it came in contact with the ground.

"Robin, hi!" I whip my head around to see the whole gang there. I smile weakly. How long had they been there?

"Come on. Let's play some ball!" I say. They all smile. I can tell that they noted that I'm wearing what their wearing. T-shirts and blue jeans. Silently they all go to their spots.

"Robin, you can bat first," Benny says, walking by me. He stops and looks at me for a second, but leaves when I tell him okay.

The bat connects with the ball after the first hit. It wasn't a home run, but it was certainly _something_. I stand there my mouth hanging open. I hit the ball. I _actually hit_ the ball!

"RUN!" Ham screams, and I do. I don't make it to first base, even though I slid, copying what the guys always do. I got tagged out. But when I stand up and brush myself off, they are all hugging me, and screaming about how awesome it is that I actually hit the ball.

For the rest of the day, I smiled. I went home and told Jeff and Mom. I even walked into Bradley's room where him and Bonnie were talking. I said, "Today, I actually hit the baseball!" And you know what? Bradley smiled. When I was halfway to my room, I heard Bonnie ask what that was about.

"Oh, she's our baseball player." I hear him say.


	9. NINE

(NINE)

So, things _were_ looking up for me. Everyday I was getting a little better. I hadn't hit the ball since that day, but that was okay, I was fine with that.

Then, about three days after I hit the ball Lori came home. She showed up at the sandlot in a red and white polka dotted dress. Her hair in beautiful curls, and her white dress shoes looked like they weren't so white anymore, due to the dirt on the lot. Her face wore a disgusted look, and her arms were crossed around her chest. It wasn't an angry kind of arm crossing. You know, like the kind your mom does when you've done something wrong? This was more of a pose she did when she was uncomfortable. Her hands clutched her arms, as if she were cold. She wasn't. She was disgusted, and nervous.

"Lori!" I scream, completely dropping my glove and the ball, and Ham, who was batting at the time, shakes his head. I hear a couple of the boys moan. I run over towards Lori, and hug her. She doesn't return the hug.

"Of all the things you could have done while I was gone, Robin, _this_ had to be it?" I push back from our one-sided embrace.

"Pardon me?"

"No, Robin. Stop. You know what I just said." She was right, I did know what she had said. And the words stung me.

"I do not see anything wrong with this.."

"Look at you. You're sweaty, your hair is icky, and you're.." She trails off, and her eyes wander behind me towards the boys.

"I'm what?"

"Playing baseball." My eyes narrow.

"Explain to me why that is _wrong_?"

"Good grief, Robin! Those boys are _hoodlums_!"

"Are not.."

"Are too."

"Shut-up." I tell her. She looks at me in more disgust than before.

"Don't you ever speak to me again. You're not the girl I knew, you're a monster." And then she leaves, and I wonder if maybe she was just acting like a drama queen because she wanted the boys attention. That or she really is angry with me.

I bite my lip and stare at the ground as a tear falls down and hits the ground. I close my eyes and look back up at the boys. Then I put on a fake smile. "Come on, let's get back to the game.." They don't say anymore. They all look really scared. I think they were freaked that I'd start crying in front of them. They wouldn't know what to do.

"Are you sure you want to?" Smalls asks, and I smile wider, but its still fake.

"Yeah! Of course!" They shrug and we start playing again. I still couldn't believe what had just happened though. Lori had never talked to me like that. She was my best friend, right?


End file.
